


Simbol

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: Ruang Musik Otonokizaka [4]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Drabble, Gen, High School, Music, music room
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Aishiteru Banzai: simbol perpisahan yang melekat di dalam memori Maki.





	Simbol

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Love Live! School Idol Project © Kimino Sakurako. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Post-μ’s, Pre-Aqours.

Hari itu tidak ada siswi kelas satu yang kemarin bermain piano di ruang musik. Saat Maki tiba di tempat favoritnya, ruangan itu kosong, tidak terjamah siapa-siapa. Akhirnya Maki duduk di balik piano dan mulai memainkan beberapa lagu.

Begitu jemari Maki hendak memulai _Aishiteru Banzai_ , gadis itu berhenti. Memori membawanya kembali ke dua tahun lalu, ketika lagunya dikumandangkan di depan publik untuk pertama kalinya saat kelulusan angkatan Nico, Eli, dan Nozomi. Memori juga membawanya kembali ke tahun lalu, ketika lagunya dimainkan kembali saat kelulusan angkatan Honoka, Umi, dan Kotori.

Tahun ini, tahun kelulusan angkatannya yang berarti bersama Rin dan Hanayo, apakah lagu itu akan dikumandangkan pula?


End file.
